riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rifts Wiki
Rifts Wiki Thank you for visiting the Rifts Wiki! As noted on the front page of the Wiki: The Rifts Wiki uses a formal non-exclusive "limited license" to use Palladium copyrighted text and trademarks solely for your own personal and limited use and enjoyment. Due to the nature of this Wiki, no role-playing game statistics will be provided. All information on this Wiki is of an informative nature, designed to be a resource for creating and enjoying the background of the Rifts setting(s). The Wiki is not a place to post derivative works or house rules. For information about the limited license granted to all Rifts fans, see Palladium Book's Internet Policy. Policies I will be editing our Manual of Style to reflect specific areas of the Internet Policy we adhere to, and have noted in our About page our general guidelines. While I thank you all for contributing, BE SURE TO FOLLOW ALL GUIDELINES AND POLICY! The Rifts Wiki has been submitted to Palladium Books for permission to post information and images; until such time as acceptance is received, we are working out of the area of Fair Use. I have uploaded images that Palladium Books has made public on their web site, but will NOT be uploading any images from any book until permission is received to do so. Excerpts from the books, except those made available to the public on Palladium's web site, must be of limited scope and include ONLY text of a background nature, not including any role-playing rule mechanics. This will be true in all cases, and any inclusion of game rule mechanics will be deleted. Repeated violation of this rule WILL result in banning. If you are member of the Palladium Books staff, and have any questions or concerns about this Wiki, its contents, or intentions, please contact me. Locked for Editing The main page is locked, and cannot be edited except by an administrator. If you have edits for this page, please contact me. WebRing The code for our WebRings are no longer functional on Wikia. While I have attempted to manipulate them, I cannot make them pass validation, despite our page not changing in the last 11 months and passing previously. I cannot afford any more time spent to make them work. Because we wish to support the fan sites involved in the WebRing project, I am leaving the WebRing links in place, which will take visitors to the Hub page on any click. If Wikia becomes more WebRing accessable in the future, I will look at making our WebRing links work again. Update: We have been (partially) fixed, although I have done nothing in months, save correcting one of the WebRing images. I'll assume this was either a WebRing or Wikia issue that has been resolved. WebRing Memberships I received an e-mail 12/30/2009 stating that the WebRing code was validated on our site again, so we are now part of the following WebRings: * Official Palladium Books RPG WebRing * Official Rifts RPG WebRing * The Ring of RIFTS The Rifts Wiki was a member of (and is currently Suspended from, due to the above notes) the following WebRings: * Palladium Web Ring * Quality Palladium Material * Rifts